Grapple Lasso
The Grapple Lasso is a Power-up Samus Aran acquires only in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, though Samus has a similar ability in the Super Smash Bros. series and Metroid: Other M. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' The Grapple Lasso appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and is one of the first upgrades in the game. The Grapple Lasso is a variation of the Grapple Beam, that will allow Samus to grapple certain enemies and items. Enemies and items of this nature shimmer. After locking onto a Grapple Point, thrusting the Nunchuk forward will cause Samus to attach her Grapple Beam to the obstruction. She can then rip it away, which is accomplished by yanking the Nunchuk back. In addition, by twisting the Nunchuk in various directions Samus will imitate the motion, adding to the immersion of the game. Most often, the Grapple Lasso is used to remove obstacles, such as Mounted Blast Shields or dilapidated gates. However, the Grapple Lasso also has offensive uses as well: *"Dragoon" Battle Drones use special jets to stay in the air; the Grapple Lasso can be used to tear the jets off, causing the Drone to crash. *Phaz-Ings and Adult Gragnols can be killed using the Grapple Lasso. Pulling them with the Lasso produces enough physical stress to kill them. *Several Boss fights (Aurora Unit 313, the Korakk Beast, and the Defense Drone as examples) have some mechanic that requires the Grapple Lasso, most often in the form of a protective covering that must be removed in order to access the Boss's weak point. *Every variety of Pirate Aerotrooper (regular, Armored, Advanced, and Assault) can have their jetpacks torn off. However, to do this the Aerotrooper must first be ignited (which requires the Plasma Beam or Nova Beam), and Armored/Advanced/Assault Aerotroopers must have their armor removed before they can be ignited. *The reflective energy shields carried by some Space Pirates can be pulled out of their hands, greatly reducing their defenses. Later in the game, Samus gets the Grapple Voltage which lets Samus use the Grapple Lasso to absorb energy or inject it into targets. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Interestingly, Samus was able to use the Grappling Beam (which is expelled from the Arm Cannon) with the Grapple Lasso in the Super Smash Bros. games. ''Metroid: Other M During the battle with the Vorash, Samus is required to pull it out of the Lava using her Grappling Beam. When doing so, she uses the Grappling Beam similar to the lasso. Metroid: Samus Returns Samus also use the Grapple Beam (expelled from the Arm Cannon) to move Pull Blocks and pull down wall and ceiling dwelling enemies. This indicates that the Grapple Beam obtained in ''Samus Returns may have the Grapple Lasso already incorporated into it. Pull Blocks resemble Grapple Points though their Grapple Point is red instead of blue. Some Pull Blocks are destroyed after being pulled while others simply move to open paths. Official data Inventory data On-screen tutorial (Hub Access) "Lock on to the Grapple Point with . Cast Nunchuk forward to fire the Grapple Lasso. Quickly pull Nunchuk backward to pull with Grapple Lasso. '' Trivia *The shimmering feature of objects Samus can grapple is shared with Lara Croft's grapple in the Tomb Raider series. *The ability to use the Grapple Beam offensively in Other M and Samus Returns as well as its ability to move Pull Blocks in Samus Returns may have been inspired by the Grapple Lasso from Corruption. A possible in-universe explanation for this is that the Grapple Lasso from Corruption became permanently incorporated into Samus' Power Suit in the same way that the Long Beam and Power Grip were. *One cutscene in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, the story mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (titled "The Countdown Will Not Stop"), shows Samus using her Grapple Beam like the Grapple Lasso in a fruitless attempt to pry a R.O.B. from a Subspace Bomb. *If the Grapple Lasso is somehow skipped and obtained after obtaining the PED Suit, after the cutscene Samus will revert back to her Varia Suit. (See glitch info here). Gallery Ssbmsamus6.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Grapple Lasso.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' DemoGrappleBeam1.png|The Grapple Lasso, as it appears in the [[Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)|2006 prototype of Corruption]]. DemoGrappleBeam2.png|Unlike in the final game, the Grapple Lasso can be fired at any time in the prototype by pressing the Y button. DemoATC.png|The Grapple Beam model from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes is used in the prototype, likely as a placeholder. File:Samus Grapple Lasso hand.jpg|The Grapple Lasso attachment on Samus's hand. File:Mp3 grapple lasso upgrade.png|Inventory model Grappel lasso.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' ULF28battle.jpg|''Metroid Other M'' ru:Лассо-Гарпун Category:Grappling Category:Norion Category:Galactic Federation technology